Heart of a Thief
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Love Again

Heart of a Thief

Chapter 1: Finding Love Again

**Summary:** Regina entered the tavern that first night and she knew that the fairy had been right. The man with the lion tattoo was meant to be her true love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time.

They had each loved and lost. Regina had lost Daniel because Snow hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut around Cora and Robin had lost Marian shortly after their son's birth. They both knew that there was the potential to love another person, since they had both given their love to others, but after losing that love, it was hard for anyone to have full faith in finding a love like that again. But they were destined to be with each other. They just needed that push… and Regina's came in the form of a fairy named Tinker Bell. Albeit it was a bit odd, at first, for Regina to believe a word of what the fairy said, but after seeing that there was someone else out there for her to love after Daniel, she knew what she had to do.

Walking into the tavern, the roar of conversation quieted when they saw that it was Regina. She was, after all, the new Queen, and deserved their respect, and humblest apologies for the loss of her husband, King Leopold. As patrons of the tavern offered their condolences to her as she passed by them, Regina simply nodded with small bit of gratitude and continued to make her way over to the man with the lion tattoo. It was only once she was standing a couple feet from him that she started to second guess her actions. For a brief moment, Regina considered turning around and leaving before he knew that she was even there, but right as she was about to bolt, he turned toward her and her breath caught in her throat.

"Your Majesty." He said with a deep bow.

"You do not need to bow so deeply to me Sir; I am not the rightful Queen of this land." Regina said before she could stop herself.

"And who then, may I ask, is the rightful Queen?" He asked.

"My step-daughter, King Leopold's heir, Princess Snow White. I did not want to marry a King, but I was given no choice after I saved her as a child." Regina replied.

"I see, and what, if you don't mind my inquiring, brings you here so soon after King Leopold's death?" He asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure on my way here if there was something specific, but now that I'm here, I believe the answer is you." Regina commented, causing the man's eyes to go wide.

"Me? Did I do something that offended you or that is seen as treason in the eyes of the crown?" He inquired.

"Nothing of the sort Sir; if you would be so happy as to oblige me, I would like to talk with you in private." Regina said as she stepped a little bit closer and lowered her voice some.

"Your Majesty, it would be an honor to be in your presence in a more private matter." He said.

"First, what is your name Sir, so that I know precisely with whom I'm talking?" Regina asked.

"The name is Robin, M'lady. Robin of Loxley." Robin replied.

"Please, call me Regina." Regina requested.

"Only once I've gotten to know you better will I honor that request M'lady." Robin replied as he offered his arm to Regina, which she took gently. "And where, precisely, would you like to converse. For surely a tavern is not the proper place for the Queen, whether rightfully titled or not, to discuss private matters." He added.

"I would much appreciate it if we could return to the castle. My chambers are more than an adequate location for the conversation ahead of us." Regina replied.

"As you wish. Little John, if you would be so kind as to cover my tab, I shall most likely see you all tomorrow. And please go look over Roland sooner rather than later." Robin said before allowing Regina to lead the way back out of the tavern.

"Who's Roland?" Regina asked once they were outside.

"My son. He is merely a babe, but unfortunate circumstances led to my wife, and his mother, being killed shortly after he was born, due to my own stupidity." Robin replied.

"I must say, you are very noble to accept responsibility in such an unfortunate event." Regina said.

"I might be a thief by chosen trade M'lady, but that does not mean that I don't have honor." Robin replied as he gently pulled Regina to a stop. "M'lady, I can sense that something is bothering you. If there is anything that I can do to relieve such bothering, please, allow me to do so." He added.

"It might sound a bit crazy, and I'm still trying to believe it myself, but I am led to believe that we are supposed to be soul mates. I lost a man that I loved very dearly because of my step-daughter, and I was told that you were, well, are supposed to be my second chance at true love, but I'm not sure if I fully believe everything that the fairy told me." Regina explained in a low voice.

"M'lady, nothing about that sounds the least bit crazy. We have both lost the ones that we loved, nothing should hold us back from finding love again. And if that love is supposed to be with each other, then that is what will happen. We do not have to rush a single thing, especially since we just met moments ago, but I am willing to do what I can to help you mend your broken heart, but only if you are willing to help me mend my own." Robin said as he pulled Regina closer to him.

"I am willing to try. Nothing can be worse than never loving another again, right?" Regina asked as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Of course not. Are you cold M'lady?" Robin asked.

"A bit. I hadn't anticipated being out this late, or that it would be this cold so soon, so I failed to bring a coat with me." Regina said as she wrapped her arms around her chest to try and radiate heat back into her body.

"And I left my coat in the tavern. Please allow me a couple moments leave so that I can go retrieve it. I shall not allow the Queen to be cold when I'm present." Robin said. "Will you allow me a couple moments M'lady?" Robin asked.

"Of course. I shall be right here when you return." Regina said with a smile.

While Robin walked back toward the tavern, Regina waited right where she stood, just like she had said she would. But when she heard a shuffling slightly to her right, she got nervous and a little anxious. If someone came across her there was a good chance that they could take her hostage- especially if they were poor and in need of money; she was the queen after all, even if she knew she wasn't the rightful queen. However, right as Regina considered waiting inside the tavern for Robin to get his coat; he walked back out and gave her a smile.

"Is everything alright M'lady?" Robin asked.

"It is now." Regina said then indicated the path that would lead them back to the castle. "Shall we?" She asked.

"We shall." Robin said with a small nod as he placed his coat on Regina's shoulders and then fell into step next to her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

Most of the journey was silent, save for the sounds of nature. As the wind picked up a little, Regina subconsciously pulled the coat closer to her frame. It smelled like him, as she knew it would, and the more of his scent that surrounded her, the more she hoped that Tinker Bell had been right about this man.

"Regina, may I inquire about something?" Robin asked.

"That depends on what you want to inquire about." Regina replied as she gave him a sideways glance.

"The man that held your heart before this, it wasn't King Leopold, was it?" Robin asked.

"No, it wasn't." Regina replied after a moment and with a brief touch of the ring that sat on her right ring finger.

"Who was he, if not your late husband?" Robin asked.

At this, Regina pulled him to a stop and turned to face him. They weren't much farther away from the castle, but she did not wish that her next words be heard inside the castle walls.

"His name was Daniel. I came from a wealthy family and he was a servant in our stables. We were in love, and he asked me to marry him shortly before I saved Snow White. After I saved her, my mother informed me that Snow's father, King Leopold wanted to thank me and in doing so propositioned me to be his wife. My mother accepted the proposal on my behalf and when I went to meet Daniel in the stables to tell him what had happened, and we planned on running away so that we could be together, Snow saw us. She was a confused and scared little girl who had just lost her mother and thought that I was going to be her new mother; I made her promise not to mention a word about me and Daniel to my mother, but she did so anyway, and the night before I was supposed to marry King Leopold, Daniel and I went to run away, but my mother stopped us, took Daniel's heart and crushed it right in front of me. My mother killed my first love and then I was forced to marry the King. I have tried for many years since then to get past my anger towards Snow for what she had done, and I am hoping that this is finally a step in the right direction, but you have to know that my heart might very well be broken beyond repair." Regina explained.

"Your Majesty, you must come at once; the Princess is missing." A guard called out from a sizable distance away before Robin could respond.

"Go and help locate your step-daughter. I'll wait for you to return." Robin said.

"I do not know how long I shall be. Snow has grown very accustomed to roaming the woods and she knows them well. I might not be able to find her in the next few hours." Regina warned.

"Then I will take my leave. My son will need me in the middle of the night anyhow. Shall I wait for you to send word for me tomorrow? Or should I come on my own?" Robin asked.

"Come around noon tomorrow, and you are welcome to bring Roland with you. Your son lost his mother before he even had a chance to know her, I do not want to keep his father from him as well." Regina said with a small smile.

"Very well then; M'lady, I shall see you at noon tomorrow. Hurried haste in finding the Princess." Robin said with a bow as he took Regina's hand in his and kissed the back of it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

Heart of a Thief

Chapter 2: The Search

The entire time that Regina was our searching for Snow that night, her mind never once left Robin. She knew that she should be fully focused on finding her step-daughter, but she could not get Robin's piercing eyes and kind heart out of her head. It wasn't until the early morning rays from the sun started to peek through the trees of the forest that Regina told her knights that it was time to go home. They would accomplish nothing if they didn't get some sleep. They could resume the search for the princess later in the day. Upon reaching her room, Regina was surprised to find that she was not about to be alone like she had hoped.

"I'm sorry to intrude upon your bedchamber without your knowledge, but I couldn't wait until this afternoon to see you again." Robin said when he turned around and saw Regina standing behind him.

"It's quite alright; but what about your son?" Regina asked.

"Roland is safe and is being watched by my Merry Men. I will go get him later in the day if you still wish for me to bring him." Robin replied.

"I would like that." Regina said with a small smile.

"How was your search for the Princess?" Robin asked as he took in Regina's weary appearance.

"It yielded no results. I have no idea where she could be." Regina said as she sat down on her lounge chair by the fireplace.

For a moment, Robin didn't say or do anything. He wanted so badly to comfort the woman in front of him, but he didn't want to overstep his place. Yes, he believed her about them being each other's True Love, but he was still just a lowly thief in the presence of the Queen. Taking a couple steps forward, Robin cleared his throat.

"May I?" He asked, indicating the chair.

"Please do." Regina said with a nod as she scooted over some so that Robin could slide in behind her.

"I can have my men help your second search if you would like, and if it's necessary. I'm positive that they knew the forest just as well as the Princess does." Robin said as he slid in behind Regina, gently wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her towards him and leaned her back against his chest.

"Robin, do you think you and Roland would be able to move into the castle? It's a big castle, and with it just being me and Snow White, mostly me, here, it gets lonely at times." Regina said in a small voice.

"M'lady, it would be an honor to move in, but I cannot just abandon the Merry Men." Robin whispered into Regina's ear.

"They can move closer, can't they?" Regina asked.

"You would have to instruct your guards not to arrest any of them." Robin replied.

"That can be arranged." Regina said quickly.

"Your Majesty, the Princess has returned, and she has requested to speak with you." The same guard from earlier announced.

"Thank you Huntsman." Regina replied as she turned away from Robin and straightened herself. "Send her in." Regina added after a moment.

"Regina, I am so sorry. I know that I should have mentioned that I was going into the forest, but I needed to clear my head, and the guards said that they hadn't seen you for an hour or so, so I just left. I will do my best not to let it happen again." Snow said as soon as she saw her step-mother. "Who's this?" She asked when she noticed Robin.

"Snow, listen to me. If I am not here, and you want to go into the forest, let one of the guards know that is what you are doing and ask them to inform me of so upon my return. I have been up all night searching for you because you had me worried." Regina said as she pulled her step-daughter into a hug. "And this is Robin. He's a new friend of mine; one that might be moving into the castle, along with his son." Regina said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Snow said as she dropped into a quick curtsey.

"Please Princess, the pleasure is all mine." Robin said with a deep bow before turning to Regina. "I'll be waiting out in the corridor M'lady." He added with another bow before making his exit.

"Regina?" Snow asked slowly.

"Snow, you have to understand… you know I never loved your father." Regina said quickly.

"We just lost my father, how can you be moving on already?" Snow asked.

"I am lonely Snow. I was forced into a loveless marriage with your father, and I never really let go of my love for Daniel. I met a fairy who said that she would show me my True Love. My true love is Robin." Regina explained.

"But Regina…" Snow tried to say.

"No buts on this Snow, I have invited Robin and his son Roland to come live here with us while Robin's men live in the forest nearby. I might not be the rightful Queen, but until you are old enough to take the throne, I am Queen, so my decision is final." Regina said.

"So you're saying that you are going to step down as Queen once I turn 21?" Snow asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Regina said.

"Okay. I'm going to hold you to that Regina." Snow said before she turned and walked out. "You're free to go back in My Lord." She said to Robin before disappearing down the corridor.

"I promise to explain everything to her…" Regina said as Robin walked back into the room.

"There is no need for you to do that M'lady. It is my tale to tell, not yours. If given the opportunity, I shall explain everything to the Princess. Now, what would Her Majesty like to do while in the presence of an outlaw and a thief like myself?" Robin asked with a warm smile.

"I quite enjoyed what we were doing before Snow came in." Regina said with a small shrug- a motion that a Queen should not be doing.

"We were just sitting My Queen." Robin pointed out.

"Exactly; I have not had much of a moment's peace since the King passed, and sitting with you felt relaxing. It will give us a chance to get to know each other a little better." Regina explained.

"I see…" Robin said as he went to sit down and lightly pulled Regina with him.

Once they were situated, Regina leaning back against Robin's chest and her head against his shoulder, and Robin with his arms lightly around Regina's waist, Robin cleared his throat.

"Would it be out of line for me to ask permission to kiss you Regina?" Robin asked in a low voice in Regina's ear.

"Not out of line at all." Regina replied as she turned her head to face him.

Brushing a lock of Regina's hair away from her cheek with the back of his hand, Robin caressed Regina's cheek before pulling her up so that their lips could meet. Being their first kiss, it was more on the timid side and it didn't go any further than a light kiss. But it was the best kiss Regina had ever had. Ever kiss she had ever had with Daniel had had to be short and hurried, for they did not want to be caught by Regina's mother. When Regina pulled away from Robin to catch her breath, she searched his eyes for something; some kind of emotion that showed that he had enjoyed that kiss as much as she had.

"Kiss me again." Regina demanded.

"Whatever the Queen wants, she shall have." Robin said as he pulled the Queen more onto his lap so that they were in more of a position to deepen the kiss before crashing his lips to hers.

This kiss was much more passionate. Tongues swept against bottom lips begging for entrance to the other's mouth; hands clutched at hair or clothing; and soft moans escaped both sets of lips.

"Robin, we might want to relocate to the bed…" Regina said through short breaths as Robin peppered her throat with kisses.

"Are you sure M'lady?" Robin asked as he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Yes. There's only so much comfort that can be found from a chair like this." Regina commented as she got up quickly and pulled Robin along behind her until they reached the bed.

"Regina, you've been up all night, please think this through completely. We only just met yesterday evening. We might be soul mates, but that doesn't mean that we should just jump into that right away. I suggest that you get some sleep. I will stay with you and make sure that no one bothers you, but I don't think it is a good idea to have sex just yet." Robin said as Regina pushed him onto the bed.

"You don't want me that way?" Regina asked feeling hurt.

"I didn't say that Regina. I said that we should wait. Have time to get to know each other to make sure that the moment is right. You lost your first love, and were forced to be in a loveless marriage; do you really want to rush into a sexual relationship so soon?" Robin asked.

"I guess not..." Regina said slowly as she sat down on the bed and curled up by the pillows- effectively putting some distance between her and Robin.

"You don't have to distance yourself from me Regina. I will be right here when you wake up." Robin said softly as he moved to her side and pulled her in to him and lightly kissed her lips.

"Robin… why did you really come back here this morning?" Regina asked as her eyelids started to get heavy.

"I couldn't wait until noon to see you. My heart ached too much to be away from you and if I had waited until noon, I wouldn't have been able to resist you if you had tried to do what you just tried to do." Robin said after a moment.

"May I do something?" Regina asked slowly.

"Of course you may Regina. My heart is yours to do with as you please." Robin said as he kissed her forehead.

"This will hurt." Regina warned in a tired voice.

"Every pain pales in comparison to not being with you." Robin said.

"I'm going to remove your heart for a minute…" Regina said.

"Like, actually taking my heart out of my chest?" Robin asked.

"Yes…" Regina said. She was wide awake now.

"Is that safe?" Robin inquired.

"As long as I don't crush it like my mother did with Daniel's heart… which I'm not planning on doing. I just want to see what a pure heart looks like. I promise to be careful with it and I'll put it right back." Regina said quickly.

"Do what you must M'lady." Robin said as he sat back against the pillows to allow Regina room to sit up.

With that, Regina sat up and straddled Robin's legs to brace her against falling on him. Placing her left hand on Robin's chest to steady her, Regina plunged her right hand into his chest at the spot where she knew his heart rested. Pulling it out quickly, Regina tried not to look at Robin's pain filled expression. She literally held his heart in her hands and despite the pain that he was in from her taking his heart out of his chest, Robin couldn't have been happier. Moving off of Robin so that she could curl up against his side, Regina took special care not to apply any pressure to the heart in her hands. She didn't want to cause Robin any more pain then she already had.

"Now what?" Robin asked.

"Usually when I take someone's heart its so that I can control them, I've never taken a heart and then had to put it back in right away." Regina admitted.

"Show me." Robin said in a low voice.

"Robin I…" Regina started to say slowly.

"I'm asking you to show me Regina. Just this once. After this I will never ask you to do it again." Robin said as he pressed his lips to her neck and she brought his heart up to her lips.

"Make love to me." Regina said in a low voice to the heart.

As soon as the words had left her lips, Robin was working on removing their clothing. But Regina knew that what Robin had said moments ago still held true. They had just met the previous evening and didn't know each other very well. And as much as Regina wanted Robin to make love to her, Regina knew that it wouldn't be as special if she controlled him during the process.

"Please stop." Regina muttered to the heart and Robin stopped only to stare at her longingly.

"Thank you for that Regina." Robin said as he moved to her side and pulled the covers over her.

"Here's your heart back." Regina said as she pushed it back into its rightful place.

"You are an amazing woman Regina. I am lucky to be able to call you my soul mate and my true love." Robin said with a light kiss. And that was the last thing that Regina heard before she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I know that on the show when King Leopold was killed that Snow was portrayed by Ginnifer Goodwin, but that aging doesn't work for me very well, so I'm imaging Snow as more of a teenager here, rather than an adult. So think of Hailee Steinfeld during this story age-wise for Snow. I'll let you all know when that will change as the story goes on. - Emma**


End file.
